The invention is directed to sanitizing and deodorizing and more particularly to the sanitizing and/or deodorizing of in home sink mounted grinder type garbage disposer.
Modernly, most new homes come equipped with an in sink mounted electric grinder garbage disposer. This devices operate very economically and are convenient to the house wife as a means for disposing of certain selected garbage with out having to leave the kitchen and travel to an out-of-doors trash can or the like at an inconvenient time. Also being able to dispose of the ground up garbage through the sewer system provides a more sanitary condition around the home.
Although garbage disposers have been in use in the majority of modern homes, sanitizing and deodorizing of the disposer has been done in a haphazard manner or not at all. Some household garbage disposers have never been sanitized and/or deodorized since put into use, others have been deodorized when the odor therefrom become unbearable and others go on with the odor unnoticed.
There would be a large demand for an in house grinder disposer sanitation and deodorizing system the would by the mere depressing of a convenient container periodically completely sanitize and deodorize the home garbage disposer.
There has not been a convenient means to sanitize or deodorize a household grinder type garbage disposer until the emergence of the present invention.